smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Relatively Smurfing/Part 4
Narrator's second story about Gargamel's other cousin took place about two years before Empath came home for good. It was on a day that Papa Smurf had the entire village working together on some important village projects that needed to get done. Several Smurfs were working on getting Farmer's fields all seeded and watered, and several others were working on getting enough wood chopped. Still others were working on fixing Smurf houses that have fallen in various states of disrepair. In fact, the village was so busy that there was hardly any time for anything else. Tapper came around with a cart filled with bottles of cold smurfberry soda for his fellow Smurfs to enjoy while they were working. Everyone was so eager to get a break from their work that Tapper made several rounds with his serving cart to make sure every Smurf got a bottle of soda to enjoy. Of course, Recycler had to come by and make sure that his fellow Smurfs didn't throw out their soda bottles so that they could be cleaned out and reused. Hefty was working with Tuffy, Timber, and Duncan McSmurf on chopping wood for the village. "Boy, there's surely a lot of work that Papa Smurf had us smurfing," Hefty said after wiping his brow. "It makes me wonder when we're going to smurf any time to relax." "Don't tell me that the great Hefty Smurf is getting tired of smurfing, laddie," Duncan McSmurf said. "I'm not tired of smurfing yet, Gutsy," Hefty said. "It's just that when you're smurfing a lot of time to just do nonstop smurf for hours on end, even a Smurf like me is going to need some time away from smurfing things like chopping smurf and smurfing up the garden and smurfing up houses and all that smurf." "You said it, Hefty," Tuffy said. "I sure don't mind being a strong Smurf like you, but all this smurf is making me feel more like a slave than a Smurf." "We could sure use a getaway from the village to smurf some time to enjoy ourselves after all this smurf that we're smurfing in, fellows," Timber said. "Problem is, we can't smurf back to that Smurf Paradise that Handy had smurfed because it's all now smurfed over by beavers." "That's a real shame, because I really liked that place before it became our place of refuge from Gargamel," Hefty said. "But I wouldn't mind smurfing a trip to the beach somewhere." "I'd feel more at home smurfing a trip to the Highlands of the McSmurf ancestors, but I doubt the young pups would want to smurf with me to such a place," Duncan said. "It would be quite an adventure, Dunk...maybe too much adventure than what we would want to handle," Tuffy said. "Maybe we should ask Papa Smurf if we could smurf a vacation from the village for a day, maybe go someplace that we haven't smurfed to before," Timber suggested. "It's worth a try, Timber...what else have we got to smurf?" Hefty said as he pondered the suggestion. ----- Meanwhile, Poet was with several Smurfs out in the garden, trying to come up with a poem he could recite to express his feelings at the moment. "Oh, how we toil...oh, how we work, as our hands get dirty from the earth. To bring forth fruits from the sun and rain...yet all this work smurfs me naught but pain." "How I wish to be smurfing behind the canvas right now instead of smurfing up all this soil so that we can smurf the odoriférant scent of the fertilizer on top of it," Painter said. "I honestly don't know how Farmer and Sloppy can stand smurfing that stuff day in and day out, knowing exactly where part of that fertilizer smurfs from," Nabby said. "Why should you need to worry about it, Nabby, as long as you have food on the table to smurf?" Chatty said. "What I'm more concerned with is that we haven't smurfed any time off from smurfing all this smurf lately." "You're not kidding," Nosey said. "It's like the only time we get to relax now is when we smurf our meals and when we smurf to sleep." "I sure wouldn't mind to smurf a change of scenery to smurf away from this place, you know?" Surfer said. "What I wouldn't give to be smurfing on the waves with my smurfboard and all." "Why don't we tell Papa Smurf that we need to smurf a vacation after all this smurf is done?" Swimmer said. "Oui, a vacation," Painter said. "I certainly wholesmurfedly agree with you on that idea." "That inspires me to write my next epic poem, 'An Ode To A Vacation'," Poem said, clearing his throat before he continued. "'Tis such a time when smurfs get taxed, that we all must need a time to relax, a place to smurf away from toil and smurf, a place with only sun, wind, and surf,..." "Come on there, my fellow Smurfs," Farmer said as he came over to see the progress being made in the garden. "Let's not be smurfy-dallying while we've got plenty more rows to smurf." "Ready or not, here smurfs the fertilizer," Sloppy said as he dumped the whole load of the smelly brown mess onto the patch of ground that the Smurfs were digging up. "Peeeewwwwwwwwwww," Nabby said as he and the other Smurfs with him pinched their noses. "This is one job that really stinks around here." "At least it can't smurf much worse out here with just the fertilizer," Chatty said. "We're going to need to smurf a bath when all this is smurfed for the day," Nabby said. "I'm sure going to ask Papa Smurf if we could smurf a vacation sometime soon," Surfer said. ----- Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was walking around in the village, observing all the activity that was going on, pleased to see that his little Smurfs are putting all their effort into the work that was given them...all except for Lazy, whom he spotted near a house just sleeping away. "Lazy Smurf!" Papa Smurf shouted, waking him up and getting his attention. "Go find Handy and have him smurf you a job to do immediately! This isn't a vacation that you're smurfing on!" "Oh, yes, Papa Smurf, right away," Lazy said, as he got up from the ground and quickly went to search for Handy. "Gosh, Papa Smurf, how long are you going to have us smurfing up our houses and smurfing all this smurf?" Clumsy asked as he stopped whatever it was he was doing just to ask the village leader a question. "Yeah, we could sure use a party or a vacation sometime soon, Papa Smurf," Party said. "Now, now, my fellow Smurfs, if Papa Smurf wants us to smurf until our chores are all done, then that's what we're going to smurf, whether we like it or not," Brainy said. "As Papa Smurf always says, an industrious Smurf is a happy Smurf, and many hands smurfing on the job makes for light smurf, and there's no time like the present to..." Suddenly Carpenter dumped a can of paint right on top of Brainy's head, covering up his glasses and coating his entire face. "I'm going to tell Papa Smurf that you smurfed this on purpose, Carpenter Smurf," Brainy said as he tried to see where he was going, but ended up knocking over several other Smurfs still working in the process. Tapper showed up to give Papa Smurf a glass of ice cold smurfberry tea with a mint leaf in it. "Papa Smurf, I wouldn't want to smurf beyond my responsibilities in my role as the village bartender, but I have been hearing from my fellow Smurfs how much they want to smurf a vacation from all the work you have them smurfing lately," Tapper said. "I know how my little Smurfs feel, Tapper, so don't you worry," Papa Smurf said as he drank the glass of tea. "When all their chores are done, I will smurf an announcement that we are going to smurf on a vacation from the Smurf Village." "If only I knew for myself when all the chores will be done, Papa Smurf, then I wouldn't be in so much of a worry for my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. "I can continue smurfing all the refreshments that I can to give them a little respite, but there's only so much that a little respite can offer a Smurf when all he smurfs is just endless work from day to day." "When I get word from Handy that all the smurfs of the village are done, then I will announce that we will smurf a vacation, and not before," Papa Smurf said a bit more sternly as he handed Tapper the glass after he had finished drinking the tea. "Is that understood?" "Aye, Papa Smurf, I will not press the issue any further," Tapper said as he watched Papa Smurf head off in another direction. Barber and Sweepy joined Tapper as he headed back to his tavern. "So Papa Smurf's not going to let the Smurfs smurf a vacation until all this smurf is done, mate?" Sweepy asked. "That is indeed what he smurfed, Sweepy, and I'm not going to disobey Papa Smurf for any reason whatsoever," Tapper said. "At this rate, getting everything smurfed in the village is going to smurf us forever, even with a hundred Smurfs all smurfing together," Barber said. "Be fortunate that you at least have work to smurf, Barber," Tapper said. "It may not be what you like to smurf, but it will keep you active until you can smurf your own job again." "I'm not looking a gift smurf in the mouth, but I'm hoping and I'm praying that we're going to smurf an end to these jobs soon or else I'm just going to smurf dead tired from all of it," Sweepy said. "Just smurf your faith in the Almighty and continue to rest in Him while you're smurfing that, my friends," Tapper said. "We will soon have our Sabbath." ----- And so the work continued until the day that Papa Smurf received word that all the tasks in the village were completed, that everything was now in top shape. Papa Smurf then had Harmony summon everybody around the speaking mushroom for a public announcement. "My little Smurfs, because of all the hard work you have smurfed into getting the village back into shape, tomorrow is when we are all going to smurf a trip to the beach for some rest and relaxation," Papa Smurf said. This made all the Smurfs cheer, though Grouchy simply said, "I hate...not smurfing any rest and relaxation." "You hear that, Baby Smurf?" Smurfette said to the blue infant she was holding in her arms. "We're going to smurf a trip to the beach. That's where we're going to smurf some fun together." Baby Smurf babbled in excitement over the thought of going to the beach. "Where's this beach that we're going to smurf to, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked, sounding curious. "You'll know where it is when we smurf there, Brainy, and that is all that I have to say," Papa Smurf said as he stepped down from the speaking mushroom. "Oh boy, this is so exciting, but I can't remember when we last smurfed to the beach before," Clumsy said. "I wonder what I'm supposed to bring on a beach trip." "Oh, Clumsy, I can't believe how forgetful you really are," Brainy said. "All you really need to smurf on a beach trip is a swim suit and a towel." "But I don't have a swim suit, Brainy...I just have a pair of shorts that I wear when I go swimming," Clumsy said, making Brainy slap his forehead in disbelief. "Well, laddie, I'm glad to see that everybody's going to be smurfing on this beach trip together," Duncan said to Tapper. "Hopefully we won't smurf into any trouble while we're gone from this place." "I'm just very curious as to where Papa Smurf is intending to take every Smurf as far as this beach trip smurfs, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Somehow something in my spirit tells me that we won't be the only smurfs there." "You've got to stop worrying and listening to everything your spirit smurfs you, Tapper, or else you won't be able to enjoy yourself," Duncan said. "I will be joining on this trip, smurf no mistake of it, my friend," Tapper said. "But I will be praying to the Almighty that no danger will besmurf us when we are gone from here for the day." "If that's going to make you a wee bit more comfortable with yourself, then so be it," Duncan said. "I just hope the other laddies will be comfortable with me just smurfing in a kilt all day." Tapper chuckled at the thought. "Only as long as they know where not to smurf, Duncan." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Relatively Smurfing chapters